the_final_fantasy_canonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Estheim
Hope Estheim is a playable character in Final Fantasy XIII and a major supporting character in Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. He is playable once again in Final Fantasy XIII-3. In Final Fantasy XIII, Hope and his mother Nora are caught up in the Purge as victims of circumstance. Nora is killed after she joins a resistance team led by Snow Villiers; Hope later becomes a Pulse l'Cie and chooses to journey with Lightning in order to become stronger and avenge his mother's death. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, an adult version of Hope is the director of a research institute called the Academy, and he helps Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss on their quest to save the future. When Lightning is chosen to be the Savior by Bhunivelze, the god of light, in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Hope watches over her from within the Ark and acts as her navigator and informant. In Final Fantasy XIII-3, Hope once again joins Lightning on a quest to find the goddess Mwynn, the only being who can halt the return of Bhunivelze and preserve humanity's autonomy in the new world. Datalog ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Added during Chapter Three, in Lake Bresha ---- Hope is a boy who, along with his mother, becomes a victim of the Purge. Answering Snow's call for volunteers, Hope's mother joins the rebellion, but is killed in the subsequent conflict. From that moment onwards, the grief-stricken teen harbors a consuming hatred for the NORA leader. With Vanille's encouragement, Hope follows Snow into the Pulse Vestige. Within those ancient chambers, they encounter the fal'Cie and are cursed with the brands of the l'Cie. Updated in The Gapra Whitewood ---- Hope lives in the city of Palumpolum. However, when he visits the town of Bodhum with his mother, Nora, they are swept away by the chaos of the Purge. Nora dies in the ensuing violence, and Hope later becomes a Pulse l'Cie. The boy blames Snow for his mother's death. Driven by his desire for revenge against the NORA leader and the Sanctum, Hope eagerly joins Lightning on her headlong charge into battle. Updated at the start of Chapter Nine ---- An incidental victim of the Purge, Hope survives the ensuing violence only to become a l'Cie. Blaming Snow for his mother's death during the fighting, the boy gives a name to his revenge: Operation Nora. Hope eventually realizes that his rage is simply a crutch to help him through his grief, and decides he needs a real reason to keep on going. He mends his relationship with his father, and sets off on a journey to discover a way to escape his destiny as a l'Cie. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' 'Added during Episode 3, in the Yaschas Massif -010 AF-' ---- Hope Estheim is a young leader within the Academy. Along with Lightning and Snow, he was also one of the former l'Cie responsible for saving Cocoon. Hope studied tirelessly and skipped several grades in the pursuit of his degree. He has been part of the Academy since its inception, and rose to the top of its leading research team within a few short years. From his experience with fighting fal'Cie, Hope has developed a strong belief that scientific knowledge will be the key that grants mankind independence. The young Estheim has gained attention as the main advocate of the Academy's ideals. 'Updated in Academa -4XX AF-' ---- Hope is a high-level advisor for the Academy. He proposed, and came to direct, the New Cocoon Project started in 10 AF. To oversee the completion of the project, Hope and Alyssa Zaidelle entered a time capsule in 13 AF, and awoke in the year 4XX AF. A charismatic figure overwhelmingly popular with the people, Hope feels a duty to protect the project's founding ideals. Even more so, he is consumed with a need to rescue Fang and Vanille from their slumber within the crystal pillar. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Hope is Lightning's partner in her journey as the savior, leading her through her final days with the world. They were allies once before, a thousand years ago. Hope had once been a boy when they first met, living a sheltered life within the floating world of Cocoon, until his peaceful days were shattered and his mother died before his eyes. He blamed Snow for his mother's death, but was forced to work with him to defy their shared fate, and through his journey, Hope learned to see beyond his grief and hatred. When he was a young man, Hope helped human society rebuild from the disasters that had befallen it. He led the Academy, a research institute formed to help humanity build its own future free form the fal'Cie. He launched massive projects that would take centuries to complete, believing that science -not the gods- would save the people. Yet now he appears to have withdrawn from human society, hiding himself away to labor in God's service... ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' Appearance and Personality ''Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' Story ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-'' ''Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i-'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' The Chaotic Era ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' ''Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories-'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-3: A New World -Humanity's Tale-'' ''Final Fantasy XIII-3'' Battle Stats Eidolon Weapons Quotes Creation and Development Voice Musical Themes ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Arrangement Album appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Original Soundtrack PLUS ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Merchandise Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' Stats Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call'' Stats Abilities ''Final Fantasy Artniks'' ''Final Fantasy'' Trading Card Game Gallery Etymology Trivia Category:Protagonists Category:Final Fantasy XIII characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 characters Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII characters Category:Final Fantasy XIII-3 characters Category:l'Cie